Unstoppable Attraction
by Lyra Malfoy42
Summary: Ginny was always the youngest Weasley,worth a second glance,but not much more,but over the summer she’s changed quite a bit.Harry's noticed,but so has Draco Malfoy and Dumbledore has a plan for improved interhouse relations.It's gonna be an eventful year!


**New Story! At last!**

**It's just me this time, hope you enjoy the new story:**

**Includes mischievous Dumbledore, sexy Draco Malfoy, slightly clueless Harry and Striking Ginevra Weasley (Not to mention some sweet Neville)**

Edit: Just to say that this is set in Ginny's sixth year and Draco's seventh year at Hogwarts, I am ignoring the events of anything after Goblet of Fire, Basically I'm acting as though this was written about the time the fourth book was out,(I think it's because I've been reading too much fanfiction written around that time).

[Although I have said this, I still need Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, so there will still have been an incident that caused them to leave school and set up the business, though what the incident was is of no importance to the story.]

Sorry if I caused any confusion!

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Unstoppable Attraction**

**All Grown Up**

Everything had been going smoothly that day for Ginny, well, as smoothly as anything went in the Weasley household. All her brothers had been there to see Ron, Harry, Hermione and herself off to Hogwarts. Just as she was going, George held he back and pushed a small paper package into her hand. She went to examine it, but George held her wrist down, just something incase anything happens, you'll know when to use it. With that he gave a mischievous wink and cried 'I'm coming Mum' before they both hurried out to the car that was to be their transportation to the station.

Even the train journey went surprisingly well. Ginny had changed a lot over the summer. She had gone from being a girl to a woman, her curves were also accentuated by what she wore, a fitted white vest top with a short purple skirt and a black cardigan. Admittedly she had been wearing a longer skirt and had changed the moment she'd got on the train, but she didn't want to give most of her brothers an aneurysm.

Her fiery hair up in a messy bun, she made her way to the compartment where Luna and Neville were waiting. Having reached the agreed compartment, she opened the door, not noting the flash of blond hair she would have seen through the window, if her mind had not been on other things.

"My, my, hasn't the little weaselette grown up." Ginny froze. She knew that voice, and she was pretty sure it didn't belong to Neville or Luna.

Ginny turned around, a tad flustered, "Well if it isn't the ferret himself," she cringed internally - could she get anymore unoriginal? Probably not she now had the attention of every Slytherin in the small compartment, "If you're finished gawking at me then, I think I'll find a compartment that's a little more friendly." She swept out of the compartment, her skirt swishing around her thighs, drawing the attention of every male in the room.

"She's certainly looking a lot more...grown up...maybe I'll just.." Blaise began suggestively.

"Stay right there Zabini, Besides aren't you with that Ravenclaw at the moment what's her name, Martha, Mandy?" interjected Malfoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Ginny had found the correct compartment,

"Are you ok?" Luna inquired "Maybe the Crumple-headed-snorkstacks are getting to your mind."She said thoughtfully.

"No, no, just had a run in with Malfoy,"

"I'm surprised he even recognized you, hey Neville?" Neville was quite a pink colour,

"Um, yeah, you look…great Ginny."

Ginny smiled and took a seat in the compartment, taking out her small mirror, she reviewed her appearance, her new hair style (AN: Think Florence and the machine) suited her well. Her eyes, she had accentuated with some muggle eyeliner. Over the summer, she had familiarised herself with muggle make-up. Glamour charms were all very well, but as she couldn't use magic out of school they were impractical, not to mention the embarrassment caused if someone in the vicinity used _Finite Incantatem_!

Though she may not have visibly given any sign of knowledge that whenever she walked past a male, their eyes were drawn towards her, she certainly knew about it. It filled her with confidence. She wondered if this was the year that Harry noticed her. In all honesty she wasn't particularly enamored with his anymore, though it would be nice to receive some form of recognition from him that she was indeed a girl, she supposed. Having a couple of older brothers at the school tended to discourage many boys.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before they knew it, they were at Hogwarts, seated in the great hall waiting for Dumbledore's speech. None of them knowing how important this next event would be to them all in their own way.

After the usual welcome back and sorting (including a long speech from the sorting hat on unity), Dumbledore stood.

"Now it has come to my attention that although some have embraced interhouse unity, others have preferred to stay on the sidelines. In order to encourage trust among houses, you will each be assigned a partner, however, there is a catch, you will not know who they are and they will not know you.

You will become 'pen pal's for at least a term, then you will have the choice to meet your partner or have them remain anonymous. When you return to your dormitories there will be a piece of parchment waiting for you, whatever you write on this will appear on your partner's parchment. However, a warning to you all, if you betray this person's trust, there will be punishments.

But enough of this, it is time we ate!"

There was a buzz of excitement throughout the hall. The food had appeared but many were too busy gossiping to notice.

Many were wondering how Dumbledore had decided who would go with who, and how exactly it would be found out if they 'betrayed their partner's trust', but most were content with speculating upon who they may be paired up with.

Ginny Weasley just shrugged her shoulders, never once noticing that it was she Dumbledore was looking at, with a knowing look and a twinkle in his eye. Draco Malfoy also did not see Dumbledore's look, for he too was looking, though maybe subtly staring at may be a better description, at Ginevra Weasley. She had no idea what she was in for.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When everyone had made their way up to their appointed rooms, they did indeed find the parchment. Ginny glanced at it, noticing that her partner had already written something – "Hello" was neatly written along the top of the page. The writing was smooth, clean and an elegant hand. Not one which she knew, certainly. Figuring that there was no time like the present, Ginny snatched up a quill and wrote a reply, and so commenced the relationship that she would never have thought possible.

"What should I call you?" Asked the parchment, Ginny thought for a moment, what pen name should she pick?

"You can call me 'Red' and you?"

"Dragon" was the simple reply.

The rest of the evening was spent getting to know this 'Dragon'.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Who could this mysterious Dragon possibly be? What does Dumbledore want with Ginny in particular? Should we keep an eye on Blaise? (Probably a good idea!)**

**That's it for now, next chapter coming soon.**

**And don't forget to review, as I absolutely love feedback!! (But then, who doesn't?)**

**Just to mention I have turned off anonymouse commenting, due to an incident which occurred in the past, I hope you understand. I may turn it on again sometime depending on how I feel, but for the moment, you will need to sign in (Or get an account) to comment. Now that I mention it, that was actually the reason I have an account in the first place :D**

**Anyway, if you have any suggestions, or even just encouragement, I'd love to read it!**

**Lots of Love**

**Lyra**


End file.
